


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°39 : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? (#2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [39]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Mention of torture, Nebula Support Committee, Notion of Family, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Gamora se posait quelques questions sur la définition du mot “famille”.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°39 : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : “The Chain” de Fleetwood Mac  
> Remarque : Tant qu'à faire, continuons à explorer les Gardiens de la Galaxie sous l'angle des relations familiales ;) Attention, SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas encore vu le nouveau film.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ?_ s'interrogea Gamora. Cette réflexion faisait écho aux propres problèmes de Nebula, qu'elle avait transmis à sa sœur adoptive en lui lançant sa colère – ainsi qu'un déluge de coups de feu – à la tête.

Thanos n'était pas une famille, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre des jeunes femmes. Le Titan Fou était cruel, sadique. Souvent, trop souvent, il avait fait combattre Gamora et Nebula face à face, et celle qui perdait était atrocement « punie ».

Gamora était vraiment peinée d'avoir toujours gagné, et fait souffrir une petite fille perdue qui ne réclamait qu'une sœur. Elle était prête à accueillir Nebula dans la famille qu'elle s'était construite : les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 118. (Arf. Limite dépassée. Trop de larmes dans mes yeux, j'imagine...)
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : C'est atroce tout ce qui est arrivé à Nebula, mais en même temps, je comprends que Gamora ait toujours cherché à gagner, pour s'éviter les mêmes horribles traitements... Elle n'est pas responsable des horreurs ont frappé sa sœur adoptive, Thanos est le seul responsable.


End file.
